Portable electronic devices are sometimes used for many of the same purposes as are larger generally stationary computers, such as desk top computers or even laptops which are often placed on a table or other stationary location while being used. For example, both portable electronic devices and larger computers are able to be used to send e-mails, instant messaging messages, various types of social media postings, other data items that can be sent, or combinations of these.